


分院帽承受了太多

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: 八年级返校背景。分院帽被一群疯狂的学生扯进了他们无聊的游戏，最终，它实在是承受了太多身为一顶帽子不该承受的。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	分院帽承受了太多

霍格沃茨礼堂的长桌上摆满了烟熏三文鱼、烤火鸡、烤羊排、烤鸭腿土豆泥、蘑菇汤、咸火腿、龙虾意大利面、香蕉太妃派、蜜糖馅饼、圣诞布丁……等等等等等你能想到的丰盛食物，怎么吃也吃不完。

低年级的学生已经又饱又困地上楼睡觉了，但高年级的——尤其是Harry这一届特殊的八年级学生（以及几个和他们关系紧密的稍低年级的学生），还全部都待在各自学院的地盘上，气氛热烈、兴致盎然。

“我们来玩游戏吧！”

当Seamus含糊不清地说出这个提议的时候，同样把自己灌得迷迷糊糊的一群格兰芬多学生都没有反对。

Ron把他的杯子用力地砸在桌子上表示同意，发出巨大的噪音。Neville本来抱着一个空酒瓶睡得正香，刚好被那声巨响吓得跳了起来。

在周围对Neville的善意哄笑声中，Hermione皱着眉说：“男孩们，你们喝得已经够多了！”

“拜托，Mione！”Ron大声说，看来在酒精的作用下他终于在Hermione面前找回了充足的勇气，“今天是我们毕业前的最后一次圣诞节聚会了！”

“而且这是唯一一次没有任何以V开头名字的人打扰的聚会！”Seamus也快活地附和道，“——鉴于Harry已经出色地结果了他！”

听到自己的名字，Harry靠着椅子背晕乎乎地睁开了眼睛，勉强看清楚大家正对着他露出轻松畅快的大笑。

“To Harry！”

格兰芬多毕业生们高声叫着，继续灌下黄油啤酒和偷偷带来的火焰威士忌。

在这愉快的氛围中，Seamus又大声说：“来吧！真心话大冒险（Truth Or Dare）！”

男孩们热烈响应，女孩们翻了翻眼睛却也没有反对，毕竟今天可是他们这两年来最轻松的一个圣诞节——伏地魔死了，魔法部还允许参加过战斗的学生免考N.E.W.Ts——已经没有什么能阻挡这群精力旺盛的狮子们了。

其他学院听到了Dean的声音，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳仍留着的高年级学生也坐了过来。

“嘿！你们——”Dean冲着斯莱特林的桌子大叫，“你们也过来一起玩吧！”

斯莱特林长桌上只留下来四个学生——也是这一届最终回霍格沃茨读八年级的全部斯莱特林学生了，他们正凑在一起小声地交谈着什么，回到学校之后，他们就一直坚持避免和其他人有任何非必要的交流。

听到Dean的喊声，Draco Malfoy向乱哄哄的格兰芬多们望过来，他和旁边的Pansy Parkinson，Blaise Zabini和Theodore Nott都看起来对这个游戏一点儿兴趣都没有。

“怕了？！”Dean挑衅地继续叫道，其实平时他不会这样，不过，可能他还是对斯莱特林们为伏地魔那边出过力这件事耿耿于怀，这不满在今天刚好找到出口爆发了。

Malfoy抿起了嘴，他的脸在漂浮蜡烛的火焰照耀下显得越发苍白，像一只吸血鬼。

Harry无声地把魔杖攥在手里，以防Malfoy突然对Dean施恶咒。

Malfoy站了起来，另外三个斯莱特林也是。Harry攥紧了魔杖。

然后……Malfoy带着他的朋友们直直地走了过来，非常和平地坐在了格兰芬多的椅子上。

周围的人都静默了，Harry已经惊呆了。

“怎么玩？”Malfoy问，语气很平静。

Seamus眨了眨眼睛，作为发起人开始负责解释游戏规则，四个斯莱特林都认真地听着。

Harry如梦似幻地瞪着这一幕，他很高兴地发现Ron脸上是和他一模一样的呆愣表情。

在听完解释之后，Malfoy提出了一个问题：“但怎么确保每个人说的都是真话呢？”

Seamus愣了愣，“呃……只要你参加这个游戏，就得说真话。”他回答，又飞快地补充，“如果撒谎是会被看出来的。”

“如果我们撒谎，”Malfoy依然平静地说，“你们看不出来。”

Harry感到刚刚喝下的不知道多少加仑的酒精在自己的血管里飞速流淌，他的双耳嗡嗡作响，眼前忽明忽暗，只有Malfoy冷峻的脸分外清晰。

“那么——”Harry听到自己说，声音大得超出必要程度很多，“我们可以做些什么来确保真话。”

同学们都转过来看他。

Hermione拉了拉Harry的袍子：“你醉了，Harry。”

“我没有！”Harry说，感到酒精推着自己跑得越来越快，尽管现实中他其实一动不动，“我们可以……”他想了想，“吐真剂？”

“我们不能把珍贵的吐真剂用在这种游戏里！”Hermione怒视他。

“总有办法的！”Harry坚持，Malfoy的目光一直落在他身上的感觉让他不管怎么样都要完成自己愚蠢的提议。

他环顾四周，修复后装饰一新的礼堂，天鹅绒般漆黑的天花板，轻盈漂浮的蜡烛——这一切似乎都和他刚到霍格沃茨的那天一模一样。

那天的开学典礼上，他正式成为了霍格沃茨的学生，也正式加入了格兰芬多……

等等。

开学典礼。格兰芬多。

“就是这个！”Harry兴奋地说，“开学典礼！”

Hermione已经开始拽着Harry的手臂要求他回宿舍睡觉了，Harry一边小心地甩开她，一边急匆匆地解释，“不，Mione，听我说——开学典礼！”他挥舞着没被Hermione纠住的另一只手臂，“我是说，开学典礼——分院帽！”

Hermione的动作停了下来。

“分院帽？”她怀疑地问。

“对，”Harry开心地回答，“你还记得我们入学的时候它怎么唱的吗？——你们头脑里的任何念头，都无法在分院帽面前隐藏（There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see）。”

“就是这个，”Harry坚定地重复，“分院帽可以分辨出每个人说的是不是真话。”

这时候Malfoy加入了，“听起来有道理，Potter。”他慢吞吞地说，“所以你要为了玩这个麻瓜游戏而去偷分院帽吗？”

“当然不——”Hermione开口。

“是的。”Harry说，心里模糊地知道自己的行为蠢毙了，但燃烧的酒精还是让他晃晃悠悠地站了起来。

“是的。”Harry又说了一次。

他尽力让自己走着直线离开，直到他走出礼堂门厅，他的背都能一直感觉到Malfoy的视线停留在上面。

****

“我为什么要帮忙？”分院帽在Harry耳边气愤地叫道。

为了节省时间，Harry一把抓起校长办公室里睡的正香的分院帽就往礼堂走，路上他才戴上了分院帽，在心里向它解释了事情的来龙去脉。

“呃，因为你是一顶聪明的帽子？”Harry不太确定地说。

“我是一顶聪明、高尚、独一无二的帽子。”分院帽纠正道，“但即使是这样，为什么我得帮你们？”

Harry转了转眼睛。

“因为我们第一个就想到了你。”他温和地说，“如果你不愿意，也是完全可以的。”Harry故意发出了一大声遗憾的叹息，“但那样的话，我们就得求助于Neville奶奶的毛线帽，或者求助于差点没头的尼克珍藏的那顶圆顶礼帽了。它们是没有你这么厉害，不过我敢打赌第二天它们吹嘘自己的风言风语就会传的到处都是。”

分院帽安静了一秒。

“噢——噢。那可不行。”它说，“我才是最出类拔萃的帽子。”

Harry忍住了一声窃笑。

“所以？”

“咳——好吧。”帽子严肃地说，“我就勉为其难地帮帮你们。”

****

“你还想和Ginny复合吗？”

Dean对这个问题发出挫败的吼声。Ginny恼火地推了一把问这个问题的Padma Patil。

Padma坏笑着躲过Ginny的袭击，对着Dean再接再厉地说：“快回答！”

谢天谢地，Dean的肤色使得他脸红得厉害也看不太出来。

“不……不想。”Dean憋出了这么一句。

分院帽在Dean的头上裂开了嘴。

“谎言！”它尖叫道。

好了，现在Dean的脸红即使在他的肤色下也能看出来了。

Ginny飞快地看了一眼Dean，脸也有点红。

Ron看起来对这一切不知道是喜是忧。

“喝吧，喝吧，” Seamus兴冲冲地说，监督着Dean把满满一杯黄油啤酒灌了下去，然后他转向其他人，“现在让我看看，谁是下一个幸运儿！”

“应该说下一个受害者。”Ron嘟哝道，却自以为隐蔽地带着某种渴望看了看Hermione。

大家把一堆巧克力蛙的收藏卡片重新堆到桌子上，Seamus洗了洗牌，给每个人分了两张。

“拿到两张相同巫师卡片的就是我们的幸运儿！上一轮的幸运儿可以对这一轮的提问或者提出大冒险的要求。”他提醒道，看到自己的两张分别是Queen Maeve（注：霍格沃茨创办前的爱尔兰著名巫师）和Morgan le Fay（注：亚瑟王同母异父的姐姐，一位很强大的黑巫师和治疗师）后明显松了口气。

Harry也看了自己的卡片，是Gifford Ollerton（注：15世纪著名的巨人杀手）和Severus Snape（注：比比多味豆把战争英雄们做成了新系列的卡片，Harry很开心并没有拿到自己那张）——这一轮他也安全了。

格兰芬多面面相觑，没有人抽到两张一样的。

赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳也没有。

所有人的目光都聚集到斯莱特林的四个人身上，只见Malfoy慢慢地摊开了他的卡片。

两张一模一样的Bertie Bott（注：比比多味豆的发明者）。

“幸运儿是Malfoy！”Seamus宣布。

Harry不知道为什么突然有些紧张，他紧紧地盯着金发的斯莱特林，好像怕他会跳起来逃走一样。

不过Malfoy没有逃走。

“我选真心话。”他说，把分院帽稳稳地戴在了头上，Harry注意到即使是这样他的头发都没有一丝凌乱。

“你的问题是——”Dean说，脸色已经恢复到正常，“让我想想——”

他假模假样地咳嗽了一声。

“你做那些 **邪恶的事情** 的时候，在想什么？”

不得不说，这是个不太友好的尖锐问题。

它很可能指的是Malfoy曾经做过的那些事——那些——他让伏地魔征用了他的家、他被伏地魔要求用魔杖指着Dumbledore之类的事。

气氛肉眼可见地绷紧了。

斯莱特林们还是面无表情，但他们刚刚放松了一些的身体又恢复到僵硬的状态，Parkinson把手伸进了长袍口袋里，Harry敢打赌她已经握住了魔杖。

当然，Harry，Ron和Hermione也做了一样的事。

而就在这样的时刻，就在格兰芬多和斯莱特林就要撕破脆弱的休战面纱的前一秒——

Malfoy突然脸红了。

他的肤色过于苍白，所以一点点粉红色在他脸上都非常明显。他垂下眼睛，似乎打定主意谁都不看。

“这种问题……我、我不回答……我喝酒。”他很不自然地说，甚至完全丢弃了一贯的口齿伶俐，有些结结巴巴的。

Harry保持着握紧魔杖的姿势呆住了。

怎么回事？

Malfoy为什么突然……？

Malfoy为什么脸红了？？

Malfoy和伏地魔发生了什么吗？？？

Harry目瞪口呆地看着Malfoy喝光了满满一杯黄油啤酒，连Ron在旁边捅了他好几下都毫无感觉。

****

“他一定有什么事瞒着我们。”Harry严肃地宣布。

Ron把一块南瓜馅饼塞进嘴里，“唔……是的。”他漫不经心地说，然后才像真正理解了Harry的话一样反问道，“你在说谁？”

Harry并没动他面前的食物，但他的双眼显得非常明亮。“是Malfoy，昨天晚上你们都听到了——那句‘邪恶的事’。”他坚决地说。

Ron设法在嘴里塞满食物的时候呻吟了一声。

“Mate，已经没有什么‘邪恶的事’了。”他提示道，“你已经亲手结果那个老杂种了，记得吗？”

“对，”Harry回答，“但那可是Malfoy！我的意思是，即使和伏地魔无关，但他肯定也在计划着些什么不好的事。”

Harry烦躁地把盘子里的烤土豆叉来叉去，把它的形状弄得一团糟。

“Malfoy不干好事。”他思索着说，沉浸在自己的推理里，“而且他曾经嘲笑过一口气喝光一杯黄油啤酒的人‘像是在沙漠里旅游了一个月的癞蛤蟆’——所以他宁愿这么做也不回答的问题背后肯定隐瞒了些什么。”

没有听到他两个好朋友的回答，Harry有些疑惑地抬起了头。

Ron和Hermione都没在继续吃东西，而是齐齐瞪着他。

“别又来了，Harry，”Hermione警告地说，“别又来一次六年级。”

Ron附和地点了点头。

Harry茫然地看着他们，“六年级怎么了？”他问道，“我是对的，Malfoy在六年级确实做了坏事不是吗？”

Hermione翻了翻眼睛，“是的，只是现在已经不是那样的时候了——”她粗暴地说。

“你们不明白，”Harry急急地打断了她，“他昨天的表现不正常，真的。我得搞清楚那到底是什么——”

Hermione叹了口气，把注意力挪回到她面前的沙拉上，“你为什么就是不能忘掉Malfoy呢？”她有气无力地说，“……我怎么觉得我在六年级时应该对你说过一模一样的话。”

Harry没理她，他的脑海中回放着昨天晚上Malfoy突然脸红的样子，原因是什么呢？会是什么“邪恶的事”让Malfoy宁愿老老实实地喝酒也不肯透露分毫呢？

“我要找出来。”他肃然道，抛下一口未动的食物匆匆回宿舍拿活点地图去了。

离开的时候，Harry似乎听到Ron在小声和Hermione说：“我好像有点同情那只雪貂了……”

****

“我庄严宣誓不干好事。”Harry在空无一人的宿舍里拿出魔杖敲了敲活点地图。

活点地图上迅速蔓延开密密麻麻的线条，显示出学校的平面图，很多小黑点在上面动来动去，标志出霍格沃茨里的每个人都在哪儿。

Harry推了推眼镜，凑近一点仔细地查看。

Draco Malfoy……Draco Malfoy……有了！

标着Draco Malfoy的小黑点正待在黑湖旁边，身边另外三个小黑点显示为：Pansy Parkinson，Blaise Zabini和Theodore Nott。毫不意外，八年级返校以后这四个斯莱特林总是待在一起。

但值得思索的是……在这样冰冷的十二月底，他们不待在温暖的室内，为什么要跑到黑湖旁边吹冷风呢？

Harry兴奋地披上隐形衣，他觉得很快就能揭露Malfoy的邪恶秘密了。

****

还好那四个人所在的地方距离禁林不远，Harry可以从禁林的小路里绕到那边，而不会因为他的脚印而暴露。

Harry悄悄接近，近到足够听到他们的谈话。

“……会好一些。”Nott说。

Malfoy不太赞同地摇了摇头，他没有戴以前那顶浮夸的大皮毛帽子，只是和其他学生一样裹着斯莱特林学院围巾。Harry注意到他似乎很冷，缩着身体，不住地轻轻跺着脚。

“恐怕在德国能得到的帮助会很少。”Malfoy说，向双手轻轻呵气，“英国和德国的家族之间……你们都知道的。”

Nott苦笑着摇了摇头。

“总比这里好，街道上、城堡里，到处都是庆祝新生活的人……我们只会更加格格不入。”他转头不安地看了一眼覆盖着洁白落雪的恢弘城堡，“我的父母已经决定了。”

“什么时候？”Parkinson轻声问，可能还伴随一声啜泣，离得太远Harry没有听得太清楚。

“就这几天了。”Nott说，“所以……今天我约你们倒这儿来，只是想私下里问问你们的打算。”

接下来的一小会儿四个人都沉默了。

Malfoy突然上前给了Nott一个拥抱。“我母亲和我暂时不会走。”他沙哑地说，“因为还有一些事没有完成……”

Harry的心突然被提了起来，这就是了，Malfoy没完成的事很可能就是指那个邪恶的秘密！他把耳朵竖得老高，生怕听漏任何一个单词。

Parkinson和Zabini也依次上前拥抱了Nott。

接着，又是一阵沉默。

似乎是受不了压抑的气氛，Nott耸了耸肩，试图找个轻松的话题：“好吧，”他勉强挤出一个笑容，“在最后，能不能给我解答一下——”

“昨天Seamus Finnigan的问题和你的回答到底是什么意思？”

Malfoy、Parkinson和Zabini都明显愣了一下。

接着，Malfoy笑出了声，不是那种讨人厌的、拖着长腔的假笑，也不是充满恶意的讥笑，而是一种Harry没想到Malfoy也会发出的有些羞恼、但确实很真诚的笑声。

“别提那个。”他笑着说，“Pansy和Blaise已经用问题轰炸了我一早上了，我的答案还是一样——”他把冻红的双手插回长袍口袋里，瘦削的身体在寒冷中显得更加高挑，“无可奉告。”

Harry紧紧地盯着Malfoy。Malfoy竟然对其他斯莱特林也守口如瓶——这太不同寻常了。他仿佛又一次听见Seamus在昨天晚上所问的问题：“你做那些邪恶的事情的时候，在想什么？”

Malfoy在想什么？他做了什么？什么是“邪恶的事”？为什么他对斯莱特林朋友都不透露一丁点儿？

这些乱七八糟的问题在Harry的脑子里冒个不停，把他自己绕得晕乎乎的。斯莱特林们早就离开了，而Harry太过专注地思考着Malfoy的事情，以至于当他终于决定先返回城堡的时候，他才意识到自己的身体早已经完全冻僵了。

****

Harry掐着点赶上了晚餐的最后几分钟，之后的一整个晚上他都焦躁不安地在公共休息室里走来走去，他最好的朋友们正稍显亲密地坐在一起，Harry尽量避免自己对此显示出任何不自在。

“我可以跟踪Malfoy。”他说，“六年级的时候有太多事使得我没法全天都盯着他，但现在不一样了，没有课程、没有魁地奇比赛、没有考试——我完全可以自己来。”

“尽管你们俩免考N.E.W.Ts，但也不代表你们就具备了相应的水平。”Hermione毫不客气地说，“我认为你应该把时间都放在学习上——如果傲罗训练里出现了你没学好的咒语怎么办？”

Ron在Hermione看不到的角度做了个鬼脸，他显然认为免考N.E.W.Ts的人再花时间去背诵繁冗无趣的课本是个笑话，不过，同时他也认为Harry不应该把时间都花在Malfoy身上。

“噢，别为我们担心，这不还有你嘛。”他对他的女朋友说，“要我说，你也别为自己担心，最终你一定能拿到九个O——你可是我认识的最聪明的人。”

Hermione被这句话稍稍安抚了一些，自从她决定继续参加N.E.W.Ts以便为傲罗以外的职业都做好充分准备，她就始终有些考试焦虑。

“还有，”Ron又转向Harry，试图为他最好的朋友再多操一点儿心，“Ginny在圣诞假期这几天都没什么事，也许你可以约她去霍格莫德什么的。”他又善解人意地补充道，“当然，如果你邀请其他女孩我也没有任何意见，只是——别再提Malfoy了，好吗？”

Harry停止踱步，脸色还是很阴沉。他在原地站了一小会儿似乎在思索Ron让他去约女孩的提议，片刻后，他摇摇头，语气柔和了一些：“他绝对有问题……我不知道……Ron，我直觉这件事对我来说很重要……我要找出来Malfoy在隐瞒什么。”

他风风火火地冲出了公共休息室。

Ron无奈地哼哼了一声，“Harry根本没听我说的关于Ginny或者其他女孩的话。”他向Hermione抱怨道。

Hermione把目光从正在看的书上移开，突然沉下脸来：“就让Harry去做他想做的事吧，倒是你——你为什么还没有把《高级魔法理论》拿出来？”

****

Harry把自己藏在隐形斗篷下面，拿着活点地图，地图显示Malfoy正在斯莱特林公共休息室里。

Harry跟着一个回公共休息室的斯莱特林学生爬进了房间，现在，他可以看到Malfoy和Parkinson、Zabini窝在房间角落里。他们正在小声谈话，看上去和正常的学生没什么两样，但Harry坚信他们很可能在讨论什么讨人厌的计划。

Harry悄悄走过去，他很幸运没有发出任何声响，也没有碰到任何人。不过这幸运在他靠得足够近的时候消失了——Malfoy站了起来，丢下一句“晚安”就准备回去宿舍。

跟踪Malfoy回到他的宿舍显然更加危险，不过Harry不会畏惧这样的挑战。他跟着Malfoy走到公共休息室外一个比地窖更加阴冷的走廊里，向更深的地下走去。

突然，Malfoy猛地停了下来。

“！”

好在Harry用超凡的找球手反射神经也及时停下了，他无比庆幸自己出发前记得施了个无声咒。

Malfoy转过身，怀疑地四处张望，两道浅金色的眉毛紧皱着。

Harry屏住呼吸，他贴着走廊冰冷的墙壁，感觉自己已经被冻成了一座雕像。

Malfoy仔仔细细地把周围的每一寸都看了一遍，还伸出手在他认为可疑的地方拍打检查，Harry只能尽量小幅度左闪右避。

大概一个世纪以后，Malfoy终于放弃了。

“奇怪。”他嘟哝着，转过身继续向宿舍走去，“我明明感觉……”他又像想到什么荒谬的事情一样轻笑了一声，“不过怎么可能……”

Harry轻轻地呼出一口气，不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉自己的鼻子隐隐作痛——就是Malfoy曾经在校车上识破他的隐身斗篷还打断了他的鼻子的那个部位。

****

出乎Harry的预料，除了装饰色由金色和红色变成银色和绿色，斯莱特林的寝室和格兰芬多的没有太大的不同（他和Ron曾经猜测斯莱特林们住在地底洞穴一样阴森森的、点着蛇骨壁灯的地方）。

Malfoy轻盈地穿过房间，走到最里面的一张大床旁边。可是，尽管这张床明明和其他几张床垂着一模一样的深绿色天鹅绒床幔，但……不知道为什么，如果Malfoy稍显放松地半坐在床沿上，这张床仿佛被施了什么未知的魔法，显得比其他几张床更加华美、更加神秘、更加……

Harry及时拉住了自己的思绪，不知道为什么，他对自己的思维刚刚将要滑向的地方感到些许不安。

不，我最好继续等待，现在Malfoy独自一人，说不定他会暴露什么。Harry这样说服自己，然后他定了定神，继续进行正义的监视工作。

接下来的几分钟，Malfoy只是安静地坐在床沿，一动不动，似乎在发呆。金发男孩盯着斜前方一个虚无的地方，微微抿着嘴——这时，Harry突然注意到Malfoy的嘴唇挺薄的——当然，不是说Harry故意去看Malfoy的嘴唇，他只是看到了，对，他只是恰巧注意到了而已。

噢，梅林啊，Malfoy的嘴唇甚至是淡红色的，就像某种玫瑰花瓣的颜色。

为什么一个男孩儿的嘴唇会是淡红色的？Harry拼命回想他是否认识其他这样的男孩，然而，一个都没有，Harry并不知道任何一个男性朋友（甚至是他每天都要见到的Ron）的嘴唇颜色——他从没有注意过。

该死的，Malfoy竟然舔了舔他的嘴唇。

好了，现在那薄薄的、淡红色的嘴唇上还闪着一点儿水光了。

Malfoy应该为舔自己的嘴唇这件事而进阿兹卡班。

呃，不对……Harry对刚刚冒出的前一个想法感到内疚，他不是真的希望Malfoy进阿兹卡班，那只是……一个比喻，一个……他也不知道为什么会冒出的比喻，总之，他认为Malfoy不应该再做出舔嘴唇这样的动作，那也太……

太……

太……

太什么？

Harry不知道。

Malfoy突然叹了一口气，把Harry又跑得越来越偏的思绪拉了回来。

Malfoy有些烦躁地把他的领带扯松了，“该死的。”他低声咕哝，Harry险些没有听清楚这句话。

Malfoy快速扯下了他的斯莱特林领带，并随意地丢到一边。接着，他三两下就脱下了校服长袍，也丢到一边。

Harry很意外，他很少看见Malfoy的领带或者外套没有整齐地穿戴在他身上的样子，所以，眼前这个只穿着一件校服衬衫（并且衬衫最上面纽扣也没有再系得好好的了）的Malfoy对他来说无疑挺新鲜的。

可惜的是，Harry的新鲜感只持续了很短的时间。因为……从Malfoy开始脱衬衫的时候起，事情开始变得有些微妙了。

Malfoy修长的手指一颗一颗地解开衬衫纽扣，Harry只能呆呆地注视着那些手指多么灵活地交织移动着，以及一点一点暴露在空气中的白皙肌肤。

是的，Harry已经不能动了，更精确来说，他忘了他能动这回事了。

Malfoy的胸膛和小腹已经全部露了出来，可能因为太瘦的关系，他的校服裤子只是低低地挂在他的髋部，于是——Harry能看到一层薄薄的淡金色毛发从裤子遮住的地方向小腹方向蔓延——嘿，淡金色毛发下面，Malfoy竟然还有不太明显的腹肌。

Malfoy解开全部扣子，然后把衬衫也脱掉了，那件衣服加入了领带和长袍，凌乱地堆在一起。

Harry根本没有注意衬衫的去向，也根本忘记了去观察那些衣服下面是否藏有可疑的东西，毕竟——该死的——当你能毫无遮挡、直直地、近距离地看到Malfoy淡粉色的乳头的时候，你还会去关心什么衬衫？！

Harry就那样瞪着Malfoy的乳头。他感到自己可能大力地吞咽了一下，再次感谢提前施展的无声咒，否则他咽口水的声音将响彻整个房间，而他将被Malfoy发现并被干脆利落地杀死。

Malfoy站直身体，可能是地窖的温度确实比较低，他的两个小乳头挺立了起来——粉色的两个小肉粒缩得小小的，显得分外可爱——这一秒，Harry决定推翻之前的想法，如果Malfoy不应该为舔嘴唇进阿兹卡班的话，他也应该为长着这么……这么……这么罪恶的乳头而被关起来。

Malfoy把手放在了摇摇欲坠的裤腰上。

Harry死死地盯着他的一举一动，他的身体已经僵硬成一坨，而且他觉得他屏住呼吸大概已经有一个世纪那么久了。

Malfoy开始脱裤子。尽管Malfoy的动作很自然，也很迅速，但在Harry眼里，那仿佛就是一个在一帧一帧播放的慢动作电影画面——他是怎么轻巧地解开裤子的扣子，他是怎么优雅地微微扭动了一下他的腰（那腰真的好细，Harry发誓他用一只胳膊就能环住），他是怎么灵活地把光洁白皙的大腿、小腿和脚掌从那碍眼的裤子和袜子里剥出来……

好的。

现在。

女士们，先生们，现在是一个历史时刻。

Draco Malfoy，只穿着一条内裤（和Harry猜测的银色三角短裤不符，那是一条普普通通的黑色四角拳击短裤），几乎全裸却神态自然地展示着他罪恶的乳头和笔直的大腿，而且是在Harry Potter面前。

他们的距离真的很近。近到……如果Harry往前走几步，就能把他的手放在……天哪，Malfoy竟然转身弯下腰去捡他脱下来的衣服，这就使得他的屁股——由于已经把“罪恶”这个词给了Malfoy的乳头，此刻Harry已经找不到其他词来形容Malfoy的屁股了——尽管包裹在普普通通的拳击短裤里，但Malfoy的屁股还是——Harry抓住了在他脑子里蹦出来的第一个词——好吧，无与伦比的。

在这艰难的一秒钟里，Harry在 **什么都不管冲上去摸一摸** **Malfoy** **的屁股然后被他用一百种恶咒诅咒悲惨地死去** ，以及 **作为还没有疯的证明而像个正常人一样待在原地** 之间艰难地犹豫着，最终——他内心高尚的一面以微弱的优势取得了胜利。

这使得他摆脱了惨死在斯莱特林寝室的命运。但这也使得他特别失望地看着Malfoy把衣服扔进衣柜以后就钻进了床幔里，再也看不到了。

Harry又等了一会儿，Malfoy的床上没再传出什么声音。他只能半是失望半是庆幸地悄声叹了口气。

Harry原路返回了格兰芬多塔楼，一路上，由于双腿之间某个不听话的大家伙一直不肯安分下来，Harry不得不用一种怪异的姿势走路，他从没有这么深深感激过隐形斗篷帮他避免了任何被人看到这幅蠢样的尴尬。

****

第二天早晨，只有Harry和Ron一起吃早餐，Hermione则是去找教授问问题去了。

“昨天晚上有什么收获吗？”Ron一边往面包上抹厚厚的果酱，一边漫不经心地问道。

Harry正在喝南瓜汁，听到这个问题，他被猛烈地呛到了，把Ron吓了一跳。

Ron手忙脚乱地拍着Harry的背，后者正撕心裂肺地咳着，“嘿，抱歉。”Ron充满歉意地说。

“没……咳咳……没事。”Harry好不容易止住咳嗽，他摘下眼镜，一边用袖子粗鲁地擦去咳出来的生理性泪水，一边虚弱地回答。

“抱歉，我不知道这个问题会让你反应这么大。”Ron继续问道，“昨天晚上发生了什么吗？”

Harry用力按下脑子里浮现出的画面（关于Malfoy被包裹在拳击短裤里的屁股什么的），“没有，”他飞快地回答，“我暂时什么也没发现……Malfoy一直以来都很狡猾，不是吗？”

Ron怀疑地点了点头。“也许吧。”他重新开始涂抹果酱，“那你准备怎么办？我是说，Dean他们正邀请大家去霍格莫德呢——在那儿一口气玩两三天。”

“我真想去，但Hermione坚持在我读完《高级魔法理论》前七章之前不能参加聚会，”Ron羡慕地看着刚好出现在礼堂另一头的Dean，“唉。”

“我也不去。”Harry说。

Ron感激地笑了：“你没必要为了陪我……”

“我真的不去。”Harry打断他。

Ron耸耸肩，开始往嘴里塞涂满了果酱的面包，“好吧，那么……你能不能顺便帮我看看《高级魔法理论》的第五章？——这样在Hermione检查提问的时候你就能提示我了。”他含糊不清地说。

“呃。”Harry回答，事实上，他没注意Ron说了什么，几秒钟之前他的全部注意力就被进入礼堂的一抹金色吸引了。

Malfoy走到他惯常的位置坐了下来，神态和动作和平时没什么变化——但Harry变了，他看着Malfoy优雅地切着三明治，却满脑子都是Malfoy慢条斯理地褪下裤子的样子。

“Harry？”

“Harry？”

Harry猛地回过神来，Ron正表情奇怪地看着他。

“对不起，你说什么？”Harry问道。

“今晚上一起学习？”Ron重复了一遍，“你不能老把我一个人扔给Hermione。”

Harry忍不住笑了起来，“瞧你说的什么话，你可是她的男朋友。”他幸灾乐祸地说，“如果她要你学习《高级魔法理论》，你就得学。”

“而且我今天晚上有其他事。”Harry义正言辞地宣布，“我还没有找到Malfoy想隐藏的那个邪恶秘密呢。”

****

晚上，Harry披着隐身斗篷出发了，目的地还是斯莱特林公共休息室，活点地图显示Draco Malfoy的小点正待在那儿。

不过，在Harry成功潜入蛇窝的时候，Malfoy的小点已经移动到男生寝室里了。

Harry溜到通往Malfoy寝室的那条走廊里，黑暗的四壁挤压着狭小的空间，他莫名感到有些紧张。

Harry抽出魔杖戳了戳Malfoy寝室的门锁，门没有开。这很奇怪，因为Harry有自信他的无声开锁咒可以应对几乎所有的普通锁以及普通锁门咒——毕竟他未来毫无疑问会成为一名优秀的傲罗。这情况让他燃起了斗志：既然Malfoy在门锁上附加了强力的锁门咒，那么这只能说明——Malfoy很可能要做什么不希望被打扰的事。

Harry试了好几个他知道的高阶开锁咒，几分钟的努力之后，门锁发出轻微的“咔哒”声，门终于开了。他极快地闪身进入了房间。

房间里比昨天晚上暗得多，似乎Malfoy已经睡了，但更合理的推理是Malfoy需要黑暗的遮掩来干点什么坏事。

黑暗中，有人轻轻“咦”了一声，向莫名其妙打开的门走了过来，Harry，尽管严严实实地罩在隐身斗篷下面，还是谨慎地迅速躲到离门最近的那张床之后。

走过来的人就是Malfoy。

只看第一眼，Harry就又僵住了——他好像总是无法摆脱在Malfoy寝室里变成雕像的命运，可是，他还是乐此不疲地来了一次又一次——这是为什么呢？

Malfoy穿着一件深绿色的丝质睡袍，很明显是匆匆披上的，因为那睡袍松松垮垮地挂在他身上，还漏出一大片白得刺眼的胸膛。Harry用完全没必要的力度伸长脖子往那儿看，但他失望了——昨天让他印象极为深刻、反复出现在他梦里的两个嫩嫩的小乳头令人扼腕地被遮挡在那睡袍的衣襟下面。

Malfoy严肃地检查了好一会儿莫名其妙打开的门，却没发现什么。他皱着眉重新把门关上、锁紧，嘴里念念有词地往上叠了好几个保护咒。

然后，Malfoy慢吞吞地挪回他的床。Harry紧跟其后。

Malfoy爬上床，陷进柔软的被子和靠枕的包围里——那些床上的织物也全都是深绿色的丝绸质地，在昏暗的光线下，深得近乎墨黑色。

不知道是不是太冷了，Malfoy爬回去的动作比较匆忙，这使得本来可以遮盖整张床的床幔没有好好地合上，留下了一条小细缝。

看来梅林也站在Harry这边，Harry不假思索地凑上前去。

床幔围成的私密空间里，Malfoy把睡衣扔在床的一边，仰面躺成一个舒舒服服的姿势。

该死的，他看起来不是要睡了，而是准备……

Harry让自己别再想下去。他……他是来探查Malfoy的“邪恶的事”的，而不是来……来……如果Malfoy真的要做他猜测的那件事，那他还要不要……

Malfoy把伸入被子里，尽管Harry看不见他的手究竟在干什么，但这已经很明显了。

Malfoy……在……自慰。

Harry的理智正在尖叫，Harry听不清它在他脑袋里究竟在说什么，因为他的不太理智的那部分神经也在尖叫，并且后者的尖叫声完全打败了前者：OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG！！！我正在看Malfoy自……自……那什么……自、自慰……OMGOMGOMGOMG！！！！！！

Malfoy懒洋洋地蠕动了一下，调整了下姿势，从他露在被子外面的手臂来看，他手里的那件事……还没有停。

你不能再看了，即使是Malfoy也应该有隐私。Harry严厉地对自己说。

但这毫无用处。

他无能为力地瞪着Malfoy和他半裸在外的上半身，以及他动个不停的手臂。

Harry不知道自己应该看哪里。是他昨晚持续梦到的那两个小乳头，还是那白皙修长的脖颈，还是那浅色汗毛根根竖立的胳膊，还是被Malfoy轻咬着的嘴唇……

也许，你哪里都不应该看。一个小小的声音在Harry心里说。

闭嘴。

说真的，你是个格兰芬多，你不能……

闭嘴！

噢，Harry……

我说闭嘴！

Harry在心里咆哮。

如果我该死的能在心里说声抱歉然后老老实实地离开这个可怕的房间，我会不那么做吗？而现在我像个变态一样脚下生根地站在这儿、盯着Malfoy、完全不能移开视线甚至不能眨眨眼睛——就是因为我该死的只能这么做！

Malfoy不应该去阿兹卡班，Harry绝望地想，该去阿兹卡班的是我。

让他更绝望的是，随着Malfoy一声低低的呻吟，他硬了。

其实说他硬了也不是特别准确，因为从他看到Malfoy被包裹在丝绸睡袍里的那刻开始他就已经半硬了，此刻他只是更硬了——或者说，特别硬了。

我走出这个房间之后就自己去阿兹卡班，Harry想。

这时Malfoy又呻吟了一声，他急促而轻柔的呼吸像一条鞭子一样重重地抽在Harry的心上，让他硬邦邦的小Potter欢快地抽动着跳了起来。

“Fuck。”Malfoy喘息着说。

对，Harry想，完全正确，Fuck。

“不……别。”Malfoy整个人已经滑进了丝绸织物里面，他半张着嘴，苍白的肌肤泛起粉色，金色的发丝凌乱地散落着。

Harry想把那些头发弄得更乱，或者爱怜地亲吻它们。

“别。”Malfoy又发出一声啜泣，“噢……别停。”

别停，是的，Harry完全同意。

“对，更大力一点……”Malfoy的声音闷闷地、湿润地传来，“Harder……Harder……对，就这样……Ha……”

Malfoy像是避免泄露什么似的猛地闭上了嘴。Harry不知道他最后发出的那声“Ha”到底指的是“Hader”还是一声“哈”，或者，他突然有个很荒谬的想法，会不会是Ha……Harry？

当然，他立刻就否定了这个想法。

Harry竖起耳朵听着，企图找到更多线索。Malfoy一定在想象某种场景，在想象某个人对他做些什么……Harry觉得自己从没有这么想撬开Malfoy的脑子进去好好地搜寻一番——是谁？是谁？？是谁？？？

但Malfoy就是生来和Harry作对的，在那之后他竟然没有再说出过有意义的单词。金发男孩只是尽情地触碰着他自己，低低地喘息呻吟着，那具身体无力地深陷在床铺里，还在恼人地扭来扭去。

对Harry来说，这绝对是天堂和地狱并存的一段时间。

谢天谢地，它终于到了结束的时候——尽管Harry矛盾地不知道该不该盼着它结束。

Malfoy向上绷直了身体，像一只拉满弦的弓，修长的肢体和丝绸交缠在一起，随着几下肉眼可见的大幅度颤抖，他又突然像放了气的气球一样重重地摔回床上。

Harry的心也重重地摔回他的身体里。

“呼。”Malfoy呼出一口气，整个人懒懒地舒展开来，在昏暗的光线下很难看清他现在是什么表情。

Harry知道自己该走了，他一开始就不应该来。

但他就是挪不动脚，他的脚像是决定背叛自己的主人，坚定想地加入刚刚床上高潮过的金发尤物那一方——事实上，不仅是他的脚，他的眼睛、耳朵、全身都是这样。

“唉。”Malfoy突然叹了口气。

他的叹息并不像一个健全的青春期男孩给自己做完手活儿之后的那种释放感，而是包含着一种复杂得多的心情。

“我不该……”他低低地说，听起来也并不开心。

Harry简直恨不得蹦上那张可恶的床，摇着Malfoy的肩膀让他把所有的话都清清楚楚说出来。

Malfoy就这么沉默了。

过了一会儿，他默默地施展了几个“清理一新”，用厚厚的被子把自己裹得严严实实。

“唉。”他又叹了口气。

Harry注视着被子下微微的起伏。

他一定要知道Malfoy到底吞吞吐吐地在说什么。他一定要搞清楚。他一定要挖出来Malfoy刚刚到底在想着谁、想着什么抚慰自己。

没有原因。

他就是一定要知道。

Harry仿佛和谁打了个谁先动谁就输了的赌，他一动不动地等着。

很久。很久。

也许经过了一个世纪。

Malfoy翻了个身。

“我不该再想的。”

Harry听到Malfoy低落地自言自语道。

这也是Harry那天晚上听到Malfoy说的最后一句话。

****

Harry没精打采地出现在格兰芬多的长桌上。

“你整晚没睡吗？”一见到他，Hermione就不客气地问道。“你看起来糟透了。”

Harry根本没力气去反驳，况且她说得对，他确实整晚没睡。

只有梅林知道他经历了多么残酷的一晚，整晚他的脑袋里塞满了各种各样的Malfoy——讥笑着的、冷笑着的、洋洋得意的混蛋Malfoy，以及——以及——咳——抚慰着自己、颤抖着高潮的他也不知道怎么形容的Malfoy。

另外，还有他的良心和理智一直在谴责他，劝他天亮就去找McGonagall教授自首，真的快把他逼疯了。

Ron伸出手在他面前挥了挥。“你还好吗？”他略带担心地问。

“暂时还没死。”Harry回答，坐在他的两个朋友旁边，没有任何食欲地拿起刀叉。

“Malfoy——”Ron突然提到这个名字让Harry差点跳了起来。

“什么？他来了？哪儿？”Harry四处张望。

“他哪儿也不在。”Ron静静地说，“看来果然是Malfoy把你搞成这样的。说真的，他对你做了什么？”

准确来说，应该是我对他做了什么。Harry心虚地想。

“没什么。”Harry飞快地回答，掩饰性地往嘴里塞了一片咸火腿。

“你得停止对Malfoy的盯梢。”Ron说，“我不知道他在玩什么把戏，但显然对你造成了很大的影响——今晚我会看着你，你不准再去了。”

Harry慢慢地嚼着咸火腿，再慢慢地咽了下去。

“我也不会再去了，”他苦笑着承认，喝了口南瓜汁冲去那苦涩的咸味，“真的。”

再去一次的话，我很可能不能再幸运地控制住自己，而你和Hermione将在第二天的《预言家日报》上看到我入狱的消息，Harry苦中作乐地想。

Ron看起来松了一口气。“太好了，你终于放过Malfoy和他‘邪恶的事’了。”他说，“要我说，还有很多其他事情可做——下午去拜访Hagrid怎么样？”

Harry猛地把叉子扔到桌上。

“天哪，”他嚷嚷道，“我——我完全忘记了，对，我是要调查‘邪恶的事’……”

他开始自言自语“邪恶的事”和莫名其妙的话，完全没注意到Hermione和Ron都用他很可能已经疯了的眼神瞪着他。

****

格兰芬多三人组正在走廊里发生一场争执。

“Harry，你再这样下去，我们要拉着你去找McGonagall教授了。”Hermione压低声音警告地说。

Harry摇了摇头：“你不明白，Hermione，Malfoy确实在隐瞒什么！”

“那也与你无关！”Hermione恼火地说，“你为什么一定要……”

“还有一个办法！”Harry兴奋地打断了她，完全没有注意到Hermione的脸已经快要被他气成危险的红色了。

他向另外两个人高声宣布：“真不知道我怎么没有一开始就想到这个：我可以直接去问分院帽！”

Ron恼火地低吼一声，想拉住Harry，Harry躲闪了一下——

然后，他们和走廊转角另一侧的Zabini撞了个满怀。

Zabini用最快的速度从地上爬了起来，奇怪的是，他根本没再看他们一眼就匆匆跑开了。

“他准是在偷听我们的谈话。”Ron眯着眼睛说，“老鼠一样的斯莱特林。”

Harry拍掉袍子上的灰尘，没有说话。他回想了一遍刚刚的对话，只能祈祷Zabini并没有听到太多。

****

无论如何，计划还是要实施的。

Harry在宵禁时间之后轻车熟路地披上隐形斗篷出发了。半个小时后，他站在校长办公室那扇闪闪发亮的木门前，门上的狮鹰首形状的铜门环在黑暗中活灵活现。

“柠檬雪宝。”Harry低声说，他感到一丝内疚，McGonagall教授出于信任告诉了他校长办公室的口令，他却用在了这种地方。

但不这么做就不能揭发Malfoy的邪恶计划，Harry想，不过——他的想法明显没那么坚定了。

门开了，黑洞洞的房间像是怪兽的血盆大口，暗示着来访者很可能一去不回。

Harry定了定神，迈步走了进去。

办公室里静悄悄的。和邓布利多在这里的时候相比，陈设没多大变化，只是多了很多书，以及凤凰福克斯也不再在这里了。

分院帽还是放在办公桌后面的那块搁板上。

Harry蹑手蹑脚地走过去，把隐形斗篷脱下放在办公桌上，接着把分院帽粗鲁地拿下来套在头上。

“嘿，快醒醒。”Harry在心里想。

一个半梦半醒的声音回答了他。

“唔……？是谁？”

“是我，”Harry想，“Harry Potter，记得吗？”

“是你……”那个迷迷糊糊的声音说，“你吵醒我睡觉了！”

“我就问一个问题，就一个，”Harry在脑海里用安抚的语气恳求道，“请你——我是说，你可是近几个世纪以来最伟大的魔法帽，你一定能回答我的问题的，不是吗？”

分院帽哼哼唧唧地打了个哈欠。

“好吧，你问吧，只能问一个问题。”

Harry的眼睛亮了起来，“谢谢你，最伟大的魔法帽，”他没忘先继续夸奖一句分院帽，才继续说道，“我想知道——”

“圣诞节那天晚上，Draco Malfoy被提问之后，你在他的脑袋里到底看到了什么？”

分院帽静了一会儿。

“哼！”它突然气愤地叫了出来，“原来你要问的是这个！我还没和你们算账呢！那天我被你们骗去，见到了你们这群学生脑子里奇奇怪怪的——那些——我不该看——”

Harry死死地抓住帽檐，“请你告诉我——”他拼命地想着，“请你——”

“Potter！”

一声大吼像一把利剑劈开了整间办公室的寂静。

Harry慌忙转过头去，只见Malfoy喘着粗气站在办公室门口，手里的魔杖笔直地指着他。

糟了，他刚刚进来的时候竟然忘记关门了。

“把帽子摘下来。”Malfoy命令道，魔杖威胁式地抖了抖。

Harry谨慎地照做了，把分院帽放在办公桌上。

“好了，说说看，这个时间你到这儿做什么？”Malfoy尖锐地问道。

“我没有义务告诉你。”Harry冷冷地回击。

“我是级长。”Malfoy说。

“你给格兰芬多扣分吧，”Harry满不在乎地回答，“这样我就可以继续完成我想做的事——反正已经扣了分。”

Malfoy的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，如果在以前，Harry会认为他这模样像一条毒蛇一样惹人烦，但现在……他觉得那即使是毒蛇，也是一条可爱的、让人不禁想摸摸它的头的宝宝蛇。

“你为什么要到处打听那件事？”Malfoy的声音里有一丝颤抖，不知道是因为愤怒还是别的什么情绪。

“哪件事？”Harry故意问道。

“Blaise告诉我了，”Malfoy不耐烦地说，“你准备问分院帽关于——圣诞节那天晚上的事。”

“别问了，Potter。”Malfoy继续说，“我知道你根本不会相信我说的任何一个字，但是，这一次是真的，那件事被挖出来对你、对我都没有任何好处。”

“噢，”Harry慢慢地说，“你说的是那件‘邪恶的事’。”

Malfoy向Harry走近了一点儿，Harry能借着月光看到他烦躁地咬住了自己的嘴唇，是的，就是那双薄薄的、淡红色的嘴唇。Harry发现自己甚至能毫不费力地在心里描绘出它的形状和颜色了。

Harry也向Malfoy靠近了一点儿，尽管他不知道为什么自己要这么做。

“看在梅林的份上，”Malfoy说，“那件事与你无关。”

Harry轻笑一声，“我认识了你这么多年，”他说，“你是不是在说谎，我马上就能看出来——刚刚你就是在说谎。”

Malfoy愤怒地摇了摇头，从咬紧的牙关里挤出后面的话：“我没有说谎！你那愚蠢的英雄情结就不能放在其他地方吗？你就不能——”

他们的争吵被一声不客气的尖叫打断了。

“学生小鬼头！”分院帽厉声说，“一届比一届不像样！”它帽檐上裂开的大嘴飞快地开开合合，“看在梅林的份上，尽管我聪明、高尚、独一无二——但我只是一顶帽子！”

“我是疯了才会参加你们的游戏，更别说看到你们脑袋里那些奇奇怪怪、很不体面的想法了——”它愤愤不平地继续叫道，看起来早已对此忍耐了很久，“我对那个高个子黑皮肤的格兰芬多男孩是不是在怀念他和另一个红头发女孩在女孩哥哥的床旁边接吻根本没有兴趣！”

噢。糟糕。

Harry不太确定Ron知道Dean曾经偷偷把Ginny带到他们寝室还曾经在他的床旁边接吻会是什么反应。

“而且——”分院帽把话锋转到Harry和Malfoy身上，“比起毫无意义的打情骂俏，我认为你们应该早点把事情说清楚，而不是在这里打扰我睡觉！”

Harry张嘴想反驳“打情骂俏”的说法，但分院帽没给他说话的机会。

“我破例告诉你们一次——就一次——听完就滚出这间办公室——”

“让我告诉你吧，”分院帽愤怒地对Harry咆哮道，“那天晚上被问问题之后，这 **个金发男孩脑子里全部都是被你压在墙壁上亲吻的画面** ！”

……

……

……

？？？

时间静止了。

一切都静止了。

Harry觉得自己可能陷入了某个可怕的黑魔法幻境，否则他怎么可能会听到分院帽告诉他Malfoy曾疯狂地想象被他压着亲吻？？？

那天晚上Dean的问题又回荡在他的脑海里：“你做那些 **邪恶的事情** 的时候，在想什么？”

Harry猛地转过头去瞪着Malfoy，力度大得差点扭到他的脖子。

他可全明白了。

从Malfoy的表现来看，他把“邪恶的事”理解成了另一种含义。

是的。

Malfoy把“邪恶的事”……理解成了“那方面的事”。

所以，他在做“那方面的事”的时候，想象的是——被Harry——这样那样的画面？！

所以，昨天晚上Harry看到Malfoy抚慰他自己的时候，他想象的人是——就是——就是Harry？！

Harry感到自己的眼睛都要瞪穿眼镜了，同时，惊人的热度在他的脸上蔓延，他毫不怀疑那儿涨红得随时都可能会爆开。

不过——Malfoy也没好到哪里去。Malfoy的脸是Harry这么多年来见过的最红的一次，他的耳朵尖却仍旧只是淡淡的粉色，他没有反驳、没有咒骂，只是呆呆地睁着灰色的眼睛，好像随时会哭出来或者昏过去。

这模样——没有其他形容词了——可爱，或者说，诱人。

Harry像是着了魔一样向Malfoy靠过去，Malfoy没有躲开，他还是呆呆地看着Harry——所以Harry顺应了自己的第一个想法，他凑过去吻了吻其中一只粉色的耳垂，然后，在金发男孩抖了一下试图逃开的时候，他一把把Malfoy紧扣在怀里，还咬住了他的唇瓣。

管他的，Harry昏头昏脑地想，umm……Malfoy的嘴唇怎么这么柔软……该死的，我可以亲完再来想我为什么想亲他、为什么觉得他可爱以及之后怎么办……总之，先让我再亲一会儿……

最后，他们在分院帽的尖叫声中惊醒，并被气疯了嚷嚷着“不要让我再看到这些画面了！”的帽子赶出了校长办公室。

****

“Harry，”Dean一本正经地说，“你选哪个？”

Dean还有点儿气喘，因为他刚刚选了大冒险而被要求在Ginny的大腿上跳了五分钟的脱衣舞，他成功地完成了挑战，现在正带着复仇的火焰紧盯着这一轮真心话大冒险的“幸运儿”Harry，鬼知道他脑子里转着什么更可怕的整人念头。

所以Harry坚决不会再选大冒险了。“我选真心话。”他嘟囔道，有点儿不情愿地戴上了分院帽。

分院帽一接触到他乱糟糟的头发就很响地“哼”了一声，今天晚上，他们用“如果它再参加一次游戏Hermione就会在她正在写的历史书里专门为它写一章”哄骗着它再来帮忙，但显然它还在记恨Harry和Malfoy——鉴于现在他们已经成了一对儿，所以已经从Malfoy变成Draco了——在它面前大亲特亲的那件事儿。

Dean失望地叹了一口气，不过Harry很高兴Dean没有机会实施大冒险报复——他毫不怀疑那会让他和Draco都很难堪。

Dean把不怀好意的视线在Harry和Draco之间来回转了转。

“Dean，这是我们的毕业庆祝聚会，不要毁了它。”Harry警告地说，他知道虽然现在他的朋友们终于已经勉强接受了他和Draco突然发展成的浪漫关系，他们还是不会轻易放过任何让Draco不好过的机会。

Dean耸了耸肩，“当然。”他说，却带着一抹坏笑。

参加聚会的学生们都聚精会神地等着Dean的问题，他清了清嗓子，戏剧性地指了指Harry，又指了指Draco——

“那么，提问：你对Draco Malfoy **最邪恶的想象** 是什么？”

Umm。

第一反应Harry想拒绝这个问题，但他的思绪并没有听从指挥。

一个画面浮现出来。

“怎么样？”Draco轻轻地地说。

他盯着Harry的眼睛，放松、懒懒地笑着。

这并不是最令人惊讶的。

他把双手撑在Harry的胸肌上，充满暗示意味地缓慢抚摸着。

这也并不是最令人惊讶的。

他张开嘴，向Harry展示他灵活而嫣红的舌尖在牙齿间一闪而过。

当然，这也不算什么，远远不算。

那最令Harry全身都在沸腾的事儿在于——Draco Malfoy，上身穿着平日里的白衬衫，而下身却穿着一条短短的校服短裙，跨坐在Harry的大腿上。

他甚至没有穿内裤。

在那纯洁的小短裙下面，被遮住的地方，Draco光裸的下体正有一下没一下地蹭着Harry的大腿，那感觉像冰、像火、又像甜腻丝滑的巧克力。

Harry已经硬得不能再硬了。

他一把抓住Draco的臀部，感受那两团弹性绝佳的软肉在他的手掌中挤压、弹动，他的小兄弟也渴望地跳动着……

“不——！”

一声尖叫撕裂了Harry的想象。

是分院帽。

它的声音高得能穿透天花板：“停止！天哪！看在老格兰芬多和老斯莱特林的份上，我只是一顶被他们施过魔法的无辜的帽子！我是帽子！！懂吗？！帽子是不应该看到这些——这么多——我实在是羞于说出口的——画面！天哪！！！！”

接下里的一个小时里他们都在安慰哭泣的分院帽（事实上，只有Harry在真心地安慰和道歉，其他人都在试图让它说出它到底在Harry的脑袋里看到了什么“邪恶的想象”）。

在分院帽发誓它将再也不和他们这一届学生说话之后，他们把它送回了校长办公室。

趁大家还在乱糟糟的时候，Harry拉着Draco溜进了旁边的走廊里。

“他们谁也不会知道分院帽看到了什么，”他对着Draco耳语，“但你能知道……”

Draco翻了翻眼睛：“Potter，我不想知道。”

Harry露齿而笑，捏了捏Draco的手。

他有把握，过一会儿Draco不仅会清楚明白地了解那“最邪恶的想象”究竟是什么，而且很有可能……会亲身让它实现的。

Fin


End file.
